The Magical Tree
The Magical Tree is a book on The Island that can be read at the Book Store. It was written by Gruffo. It debuted on May 19th, 2018, in the final exam for the 2017 - 2018 year at the Island School. Script There was a Felly, with the name of "Mark". He wanted everything in the whole world, he wanted a video game console, a computer, he even wanted to own the Arcade! One day, he was walking in the Shopping Center and he saw a shining gold tree that shone in his eyes. "Wow!", cried Mark, "Look at that gold tree!" His friend, Rhett, came up to him and said "That's the magical tree, it gives all the wishes you want!" Rhett told Mark the history of the tree. "Wow!", exclaimed Mark, "Is that really true?!" Rhett nodded his head. "I can wish for anything I want!", said Mark, who was evidently excited. "Now, Mark" said Rhett, "You must be alert of what you're wishing for". "Oh don't be silly, Rhett!", said Mark, "I know what I'm wishing for! It is safe, trust me!" Rhett walked away. Mark thought of what to wish for, he had an idea. He wanted to own something, but what? "A-ha!", shouted Mark, "I wish I owned the Arcade!", The tree just stood there. Mark was confused, "I said I wish I owned the Arcade!", The tree still did nothing and just stood there. "I WISH I OWNED THE ARCADE!!!", shouted Mark. "Keep yelling all you want, kid.", said a random Felly, "You'll never own the Arcade.", the Felly walked away. Mark gave up and went home to the Village. Later that evening, Mark received a letter saying that he was now the official owner of the Arcade! Mark was happy, he was so happy he told everyone about his new ownership. The next morning, Mark got up and went to the Arcade. The former owner congratulated him on his ownership and even gave him some advice, but Mark didn't listen to it. At the arcade, he was playing the games all day. A felly came up to him, "Um excuse me?", she said, "Dance Dance Felly is broken!", Mark gave her a confused look, "Okay and?", he replied, "What do you want me to do?", the Felly replied "Oh I don't know, maybe fix it?! That's your job, isn't it?", Mark was puzzled, "But I'm the owner, I can do whatever I want, no?", the felly walked away furiously. Mark decided to try to fix the machine, but he didn't know how to fix arcade machines. Meanwhile, the former arcade owner was working at the Restaurant as a waiter. He wasn't very good at doing his job, just like Mark. He kept screwing up the orders and giving the tables the wrong food, the Fellys were furious. They were complaining about how bad the Restaurant was. "I miss the old Restaurant!" shouted a customer. At the arcade, Mark was regretting that he ever wished to own the Arcade. All the Fellys were getting impatient with him, they even complained about how bad the Arcade was. "You're a joke!", said a Felly, "The original owner was much better than you!" Mark felt miserable. He didn't want to own the Arcade anymore, he wanted everything back to normal. Later the next day, Mark went to the Shopping Center instead of the Arcade. The magical tree wasn't there, "Oh no!" cried Mark, "The tree is gone!" Mark decided to try wishing his wish on the other trees! Repeatedly he said to each tree: "I wish I didn't own the arcade!" After the fifth time, Rhett walked up to him, "What on Nibiru are you doing?", he asked. Mark explained everything. "Oh yeah", Rhett exclaimed, "There's no such thing as a magical tree! That was a prank!" Mark was confused, "So I was never the owner?" Rhett shook his head. The owner came, "Your buddy set up a prank to let you know that you cannot own what you want all the time!" Mark felt silly. "Oh," said Mark, "So I guess I don't deserve the Arcade." The owner put his arm on Mark's shoulder. "Hey," he replied, "Don't sweat it kid, you can still go to the Arcade, you just can't own it." Mark felt better afterwards. The owner continued with his life in the Arcade while Mark continued with his life except not wanting everything. Maybe he will own the Arcade or some big building in the future, who knows? Category:Books Category:Books of 2018 Category:2018 Category:The Island